


Unconventional Tactics

by FlyingMachine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poe attempts to flirt his way out of trouble, Poe wants to hit that, even Hux can't resist that charm, it works a little, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe flirts his way through Hux's interrogation. Hux isn't amused.</p><p>TFA meme fill: A captured Poe flirts with Hux and he gets all flustered because damn, hot rebel scum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Tactics

“Now what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Poe Dameron said, grinning crookedly at Hux. Even with a split lip he had a brilliant smile. General Hux had not anticipated the Resistance pilot being so attractive. 

“I work here,” Hux snapped. The corner of his mouth twitched in irritation.

“Good gig?” Dameron asked. “You get like, benefits and vacation?”

“Why, are you interested in applying? I do have several pilot openings,” Hux said. “It’s a high-turnover position.” 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Poe said. “Something tells me your human resources department is pretty shitty, too.” Hux raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re a general,” Poe continued, his eyes flicking to the braid on Hux’s sleeve. Hux didn’t miss how his gaze swept up his body in appraisal.

“I am. Do you have a rank or does the Resistance just give out ships to whoever bothers to turn up?” Hux didn’t bother to hide his disdain.

“Oh, probably Commander or something, I never really looked at the paperwork,” Poe said.

Hux removed a slim, flat case from his pocket, letting Dameron watch as he opened it. It contained a syringe, already filled with his preferred cocktail of interrogation drugs. He purged a few drops, clear fluid sliding down the needle. Poe’s dark eyes widened.

“Nervous?” Hux asked, eyeing the racing pulse in Dameron’s throat. 

“Aren’t you? You’re about to interrogate the most legendary pilot in the Resistance.” Poe grinned at him again. 

“It will go much easier for you if you tell the truth,” Hux said. He jabbed the needle into the pilot’s neck.The drug’s effects were almost immediate and Dameron slumped loosely against his restraints.

“Do you tell that to all the girls?” Poe slurred. “Or just the ones you like?”

“Tell me the location of your base,” Hux demanded. Dameron’s endless chatter annoyed him, distracting him from his purpose here.

“Tell me how you got such cute dimples,” Dameron replied. “Is that why you never smile? You don’t want anyone to know about ‘em?” Hux slapped him, his gloved hand leaving a livid mark on Dameron’s cheek. It looked good on him, Hux admitted to himself.

“Most people buy me dinner first,” Poe mumbled. “But I’ll make an exception for a hot redhead.” He turned his head to to other side. “Got another one for me? I’m into it if you are.”

Hux didn’t indulge himself.

“What was your business on Jakku?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Had to see a man about a map,” Poe said. He blinked slowly at Hux, his eyes glassy. “Shit, I wasn’t s’posed to say that. Why is it so hot in here?” He pulled at his restraints. Agitation was an effect of the drug. Hux kept the room too warm on purpose, to add to his prisoners’ distress.

“Aren’t you hot?” Poe asked. “I mean, yeah, you are, but in that coat? You should take it off. Or take everything off and leave the coat on.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Hux in what Hux assumed was meant to be a suggestive manner. Hux allowed himself a small smirk. His prisoners always gave him useful information, even when they tried not to.

“Where is your base?” Hux repeated, slowly slipping out of his overcoat and draping it over the console. Dameron’s eyes never left him. Hux held Poe’s gaze as he unbuttoned his collar, watching Poe’s tongue wet his bottom lip. He stepped closer to Poe, close enough that he could smell the sweat and blood on him. Dameron inhaled deeply.

“Hot damn, you smell amazing. Is it the hair pomade? That’s really working for you by the way.” 

“Do you truly think you’re going to talk your way out of this cell?” Hux asked. 

“Worth a shot,” Dameron said. “I think you like it though. When’s the last time anyone flirted with you, baby? Ever?” Poe’s eyes narrowed, looking at Hux critically. “Probably never. Do you even go outside?” 

“We are on a star destroyer. There is no need to go outside,” Hux said. Dameron laughed.

“You’re pretty funny, you know? I bet all the girls like you. Well, maybe not like you. Admire you from afar. Hope you’ll come critique their… paperwork. Are you even into girls?” Poe studied him, one eye shut as though he were trying to focus. Hux kept his face impassive. “Guys? Something else?” Dameron continued. “Robots. It’s robots, isn’t it? That’s why you’re looking for BB8.”

It was time to regain control of this interrogation. Hux closed the distance between them in one stride and grabbed Dameron by the hair, slamming his head back against the chair.

“You put the map to Skywalker in that droid. Where is it?” Hux demanded.

“Dunno,” Dameron shrugged. “I told BB8 to go hide and then you guys kidnapped me. If you’re gonna pull my hair like that, at least make it up to me? Let’s make out or something. I’m here, you’re here, just two guys in an interrogation room. Plus, then I could tell my buddies back on the base that I hit that. We’ve got a pot going on who can fuck a First Order officer first,” he explained. “It pays out double for generals.” Hux stared at him, trying to think of a way to salvage this disaster of an interrogation.

“You are gravely mistaken if you believe that you are ever leaving this ship,” Hux said. Dameron wilted slightly in Hux’s grip, his confident smile fading. Hux smirked. He did very much enjoy watching his prisoners break.

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” Poe told him sincerely, before lunging forward and pressing his mouth hard against Hux’s, catching him completely off-guard. Hux knew he should have activated the forehead restraints on the chair.

Poe didn’t waste any time, taking advantage of Hux’s surprise to lick across his lips and into his mouth. Hux refused to give Dameron the satisfaction of a stolen kiss. He bit down on Dameron’s cut lip and got a hiss and a moan of encouragement when he soothed over it with his tongue. Poe responded perfectly, pushing his body as close to Hux as his restraints allowed.

“Oh yeah,” Poe murmured, sucking on Hux’s lower lip. “You even kiss like you’ve got a stick up your ass. It’s doing it for me.”

Hux’s fist rocked Poe’s head back against the chair, blood oozing from his freshly split lip. 

“This interrogation is over,” Hux said, wiping a hand across his mouth to rid himself of the taste of Poe Dameron. “We have other methods of extracting information. I’ll ensure that you experience all of them.”

Dameron gave him a sweet, lazy smile, and Hux felt blood rush to his cheeks.

“Worth it.”


End file.
